Queen Elicia
by Suki-Itami
Summary: --Sequel to "Elicia in Wonderland"-- “Running away from destiny will get you nowhere.” What the Cheshire Cat said was true… Elicia Liddell is now 30-years-old and is engaged... --Full summary inside--
1. A Normal Life

_**Story: **__Queen Elicia_

_**Summary: **__"Running away from destiny will get you nowhere." What the Cheshire Cat said was true… Elicia Liddell is now 30-years-old and is engaged to a man she met during college. She has forgotten all about Wonderland, and absolutely refuses to pick up anything related to "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland". She seems to be living a pretty happy, normal life…but, her life is about to become anything but normal. The White Rabbit appears to her again and pleads for Elicia to take her place as Queen of Wonderland, ultimately killing the Queen of Hearts and Spades. She tried running from her destiny once; can she really do it again?_

_**Warnings: **__Language, Violence_

…

"Elicia, when do you think you'll have that project done?" A woman with boy-cut black hair and cat green eyes asked the blonde woman sitting behind a mahogany desk.

Said blonde woman, Elicia Liddell, turned her head to look at her colleague and friend. "Soon enough, Adriana."

Adriana shook her head. "That doesn't give me a time frame to give to Douglas."

Elicia thought for a moment and then looked at her computer screen for a few seconds before saying, "Probably just a few more hours, give or take a few minutes."

Adriana nodded. "Right then, I'll go tell boss-man." Boss-man was the "affectionate" nickname everyone in the offices of the Knighton Commercial Arts Company gave their boss, Douglas Knighton.

"Gotcha." Elicia turned from her friend and started to get back to work, quickly typing out codes to rewrite certain pictures or WordArt to fit her needs.

Her blue eyes cautiously watched the monitor as keystroke after keystroke altered the picture of an angel with one wing and a long sword – and the words _Final Fantasy _written under it – until Elicia was happy with it. She leaned back in her chair, not entirely satisfied with the picture of Sephiroth, Yuna, Yuffie, Cloud, and Leon but was content for the moment.

Three weeks ago, Square-Enix came to Knighton Commercial Arts – yeah, it was an internationally acclaimed company – and asked for them to design an American ad for the US release of the new _Final Fantasy _game. They had told everyone the characters in the game, and what they expected. Elicia, being the only gamer in the offices, quickly scooped up the job. She had been told to use whatever character(s) necessary, but for it to look like the best game made thus far. Luckily for her, all her favorite characters – Sephiroth, Yuna, Yuffie, Cloud, and Leon (Squall) – were in the game. For taking the job, Elicia had even been granted to see a preview of the game; it combined all of the characters from all games into one awesome action packed video game that downcast the others.

"Taking a break?"

Elicia jumped and nearly squealed at the voice. She looked over and sighed when she saw it was only her red haired fiancé, William Barbieri. She smiled when she saw the white roses in his arms. "Yeah, just a small one. I have to finish editing this ad soon."

William, (called Will by most), made a disappointed face as he handed her the roses. "How soon?"

Elicia looked at the clock on her computer and saw it read 4:54 PM. She now made a face; it had been almost two hours since she told Adriana she'd have the ad done in a few hours. "Actually, right now soon."

She put the roses aside, made a few more demanding keystrokes on the keyboard, and looked at her work, satisfied. Sephiroth was broadcast in the center, making him larger and more seeable than the others, with her other favorite characters heads and shoulders floating in midair around his head. Under the other characters, behind Sephiroth, was the city of Midgar, or what was left of it. Beneath Sephiroth it read:

_Final Fantasy XIV: All's End_

_A past that's repeated. A present that's too real. A future that may not exist._

Will nodded in approval and smiled lightly at the work done by his fiancé. "Good work, as always. It amazes me how you can create such masterpieces."

Elicia smiled in return. "I wouldn't call it a masterpiece, but I am satisfied with it."

Right then, Adriana ran up to the two. "Elicia, boss-man wants the Square-Enix project now."

Elicia clicked the print button and waited as the ad printed out. She snatched it from the tray it rested in and handed it to her friend. "Here ya go, Adriana. Hot out of the oven."

Adriana smiled and shook her head at her friend's distasteful humor. "Gotcha. I'll go run this to boss-man now, and ask if you can go home." She winked at Will. "Treat her nice." She turned walked towards an elevator.

Elicia stood up and stretched her arms over her head until they popped before straightening out her light blue blouse and black gaucho pants. She slipped on the black ballet flats she took off when she was working.

Will smiled at her and wrapped her in his skinny arms, resting his face in Elicia's shoulder length blonde hair. "Does my artist wish for anything?"

Elicia giggled a little. "Nothing, at the moment. What I will need whenever boss-man lets me go home is going to be a back rub. I've been hunched over all day and it's killing me."

"Is that all you're gonna want?" He asked, blowing into her ear.

She blushed and wriggled out of his arms. "Only if you continue to try to seduce me at work."

Will groaned in disappointment but shrugged in acceptance. He understood that her boss wasn't exactly too happy that last time he'd successfully seduced Elicia in the office, Douglas had walked in on them in the middle of having sex and made her take a desk out in the open.

Adriana walked up to the two again and said, "Boss-man said you can go home. He's impressed with the ad you made, as am I, and says it's your best work yet."

Elicia nodded once as she shut down her computer and grabbed her blue jean purse from her drawer as Will grabbed the roses. "Tell him I say thanks." She turned and walked with him as he threw one arm around her shoulders.

The climbed into Will's red Trans-Am once outside, with him driving. Elicia rested her head against the glass and closed her eyes. Thinking how perfect her life was, and how nothing could change that.

…

Meanwhile…

"Go and get her, we don't have a moment to spare." A woman with bunny ears and alabaster pale skin said with urgency.

The white rabbit standing in front of her started, "But, I can't just—"

"You must." The bunny woman rested her face in her hands. "Every second wasted waiting for our true Queen to return is a second that we could be killed by the Queen of Hearts and Spades. We can no longer wait for her to come back of her own accord."

The white rabbit hesitated but nodded. "Yes, I will retrieve her."

"Good. Make haste, Queen Elicia must ascend to her throne or I fear we will all die."


	2. Unbelievable

_I forgot to mention last chapter that this story will be based off of __"Through the Looking-Glass"__._

_Sorry it took so long for an update, but graduation crap took over my life for a while._

…

Elicia plopped down on the dark brown couch in the small, one-bedroom apartment her and Will shared. She kicked off her shoes and rested them on the other end of the couch opposite of her head.

Will shut the door behind him and kneeled down next to Elicia's head. "What happened to wanting that massage?"

She smiled up at him. "Can I get a soda first? A Mountain Dew?"

He chuckled and stood up. "Of course." He turned and walked into the kitchen.

Just as Elicia went to shut her eyes, she happened to look over at the small round mirror that rested on the shelf, surrounded by various knick-knacks, across the room from her. As she looked, the White Rabbit slipped through the mirror and onto the shelf before jumping to the ground.

Elicia jolted into a sitting position and shook her head, hoping that she was either seeing things, or dreaming. The White Rabbit looked around the place from where he stood, apparently trying to get his bearings after slipping through a mirror. After a moment, he turned his head in Elicia's direction and walked over to her.

"My Queen." He bowed low.

"No." Elicia stopped shaking her head and began to hit herself on the forehead with the heel of her palm. "No! You can't be here!"

"But, Queen—"

"Elicia?" Will walked back into the living room empty handed, a sure sign that he had heard his fiancé talking. He stopped as he saw the White Rabbit. "W-What is that rabbit doing wearing a vest? And why isn't it on four paws?"

"Will, what are you talking about?" Elicia feigned knowing what was going on quite easily. A lot of weird stuff connected to her time in Wonderland had been happening lately, so she's learned quickly how to fake not knowing.

The White Rabbit shook his head and walked over to Will, holding out one of his paws. "I'm White Rabbit. Elicia needs to come with me."

"Why…?"

"Because she's—"

Elicia jumped on the rabbit and covered his mouth before he could say anything else. "Quiet!"

"You do know what's going on! And why that rabbit is speaking!" Will said, pointing at his fiancé, who was still covering up the rabbit's mouth.

"Yes, I do. It's something from my childhood that I've been trying to forget for fifteen years. All the weird stuff that's been happening around me lately – the people talking about my un-birthday, or about Mad Hatter Maiden and the March Bunny – is related to what I want to forget."

"What is it?"

Elicia gulped. She knew that she had to tell him now that she said that she knew what was going on, but she also knew that he would think her crazy for her next words. "Fifteen years ago, on New Years day, I was transported into the world of Wonderland. While I was there, I discovered that I am the descendant of Alice Liddell. Because of this, when the Queen of Hearts was assassinated – right in front of my eyes, might I add – I was left with the throne. It was in the Queen of Hearts' will.

"Unfortunately, her daughter, the Queen of Hearts and Spades – also named Alice – was the one who assassinated her mother for the throne. Upon learning that I would ascend to the throne instead of her, she tried to kill me. I escaped Wonderland, barely with my life, and have been trying to forget about it all these years.

"But now—especially with the White Rabbit here, I can't forget!"

The White Rabbit pushed Elicia's hand off his mouth and said, "My Queen, you must return. My master, the leader of the resistance movement has demanded it."

"I will **not** return! I have no reason to!" Elicia shouted back.

Will chuckled and shook his head. "Well then, I guess that I'll have to help you get back to Wonderland."

"What?" She looked over at him confusingly. That was the last thing she had been expecting. "Repeat that?"

"If you're the Queen, and you must ascend to the throne, then that would make me a King when we wed. Think about it, Elicia, how cool would that be?"

"Will, you don't understand! Queen Alice murdered her own mother, she'll do the same to us if I try to take my rightful place!"

The White Rabbit looked over at Will and said with some amount of shock, "Well, I never thought I'd see you again. You've changed a lot since you left to bring Queen Elicia back."

Will nodded once. "I had to. If I hadn't, my Queen might have suspected me. After all, she was there the day I helped a tyrant become Queen of Wonderland. And Elicia is no fool, I've learned that most recently."

Elicia froze, dropping the White Rabbit from her arms while doing so. "Wait? What? Will?"

Will smiled apologetically at her and said, "Sorry, that's not my real name. It's just an alias. My real name is Barnes."

Her mouth fell to the floor. "But! Barnes had black hair!"

"Amazing what hair dye can do." Barnes chuckled. "Why did you think I went to the salon once a month? I had to keep up the ruse until you were ready to go back."

"But…" Elicia glared at the floor. "We're engaged! Dammit, how could you trick me like this?! You were with Queen Alice last time I was in Wonderland! How could you do this to me?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, baby." Barnes put one hand on his fiancé's shoulder and used his other hand to lift her head so that he could look her in the face. "I wasn't supposed to fall in love. I was just supposed to befriend you and stick around until you wanted to go back to Wonderland to claim your throne. I was never ordered to date you, to fall in love with you, and to be engaged to you."

Elicia jerked her head away from his head. "Whatever."

"You don't believe me?"

"Would you believe you if you were in my situation?!" She turned and walked over to the mirror the White Rabbit came out of. "Wonderland was never supposed to be part of this world, for one. I was never supposed to see that place again. I was supposed to just let it exist in its own realm, and stay happy and content in this one. Then the White Rabbit slips through a mirror like Alice did in _'Through the Looking-Glass' _and you turn out to be Barnes, the man who I saw kill the Queen of Hearts and make 'kissy-faces' at Queen Alice."

Barnes sighed. She was right, it did sound a little crazy. "Look, the only reason I did that was because Queen Alice promised me power if I killed the Queen of Hearts. The only power she told me that she would give to me though was the power of the King. I wanted power, so I pretended that I loved her to get it."

"Is that what this is with me then? You know that I'm supposed to have the throne when I return to Wonderland, so do you want that power again?"

"No! True, I didn't fall in love with you until this assignment given to me by the leader of the resistance told me to take it, but the only reason I even joined the resistance anyway is because Queen Alice wants me dead."

"For what?"

"She found out that I was sleeping with a maid. She had the maid beheaded, and ordered me the same. I ran, and I found the resistance. I learned my lesson for choosing power over all else, and I'll never make that mistake again. Now, I serve only my Queen Elicia. Either as her future King, or as one of her followers. It's up to her."

Elicia sighed now. Why did he have to make it sound so simple to go back to Wonderland and claim her throne? She looked at Barnes through his reflection in the mirror. "Fine. I'll go back."

The White Rabbit and Barnes smiled happily.

"I want to meet the resistance leader first. Then, I have to be trained in how to use a sword – any kind will be fine."

"Why?" The White Rabbit inquired.

"Because last time I was in Wonderland, Queen Alice used a rapier to nearly kill me. I will not be useless again if I decide to go through with this madness."

Barnes nodded. "Of course. Adequate training facilities are available at our headquarters—or, at least I assume they're still there."

The White Rabbit sighed and said, "They are. But, my Queen, I don't understand. You have hundreds of people who will be willing to fight for you during our final stand. Why must you train?"

"I will not be left behind if I so choose to be Queen."

"If?"

"I haven't chosen if I will go through with this or not. I have a successful career here, in this world, and I love it. Whether or not Barnes will come back here under the alias of Will from my choice on is up to him. Even if I do, or do not choose to come back, I'm not sure if I will stay engaged to him."

Barnes sadly nodded his head. Though he loved Elicia, he understood why she would have to think about it. For years, he has deceived her into thinking that he was part of the human world, and always had been. He had never disclosed to her his mission, that he was an agent from Wonderland, or that his name was Barnes and not Will.

Elicia turned to the two. "Well, let's go. Through the looking glass, to Wonderland." _To my death, _she added mentally.


	3. Tweedledee and Tweedledum

_This is going to be loosely based off of the new Sci-Fi movie _Alice.

…

Swiftly, the trio slipped through the mirror into the Wonderland. Unfortunately, somehow Elicia fell into a heavily wooded area on her back. After taking a moment to catch her breath, she stood up and looked around.

"White Rabbit?" She called. "Will—err, Barnes?" When no answer came, she sighed, "Crap…"

Resignedly, Elicia began to walk forward, praying that she didn't run into anyone or anything that was out to kill her. _Wait a second, I've grown since then, no one will recognize me!_

With that thought in the forefront of her mind, she marched forward with her head up, not stopping to think again about the possibility of someone recognizing her. Finally, she came to a clearing where two fat little men were standing next to a log. They both wore striped shirts, and ball caps. She groaned at this, but continued walking forward.

As she tried to walk past them, Tweedledee grabbed her arm. "It's very rude to walk past someone after noticing them."

"Contrawise," Tweedledum continued, "if you didn't notice us, then you should have kept walking."

"I tried to keep walking," Elicia said, irritated already. She had always hated Tweedledee and Tweedledum; she felt they were useless characters. "Tweedledee, here, stopped me though."

"How did you know my name if you did not know we were here?" Tweedledee asked.

"Contrawise, if—"

"Shut up!" Elicia tore her arm from Tweedledee's grip and wheeled on them. "What do you want from me?"

"If you are an oyster, you better run," Tweedledee huffed.

"Contrawise," Tweedledum smiled, "if you are not oyster, then you can stay and listen to our story."

"An oyster?" She felt a little insulted at that. "Do I **look **like seafood?!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," both brothers said, "she must be one, to not know what we talk about."

She hit the heel of her palm to her forehead, frustrated. "Look, I am **not **an oyster! I do not have a shell, and I do not make pearls in my mouth!"

Tweedledee and Tweedledum grabbed both of her hands and swung her into a sitting position on the downed log. They cleared their throats and started: (A/N: I'm gonna try my best with this…!)

"_Queen Alice, Queen Alice, the ruler of all_

_Decided one day to make a new law._

_She thought that so many others needed to fall,_

_And everyone was appalled at what they saw._

_She turned out-worlders into cattle,_

_But then she called them oysters._

_For months, it was the same prattle._

_Oh, the poor oysters!_

_Then they began to escape_

_In numbers so large, it was hard to believe._

_Queen Alice did everything to keep them under her cape,_

_And you would have had to see it to believe._

_Queen Alice, Queen Alice, ruler of all_

_Decided then to make a new toy._

_She saw those who needed to fall;_

_And made life difficult for every girl and boy._

_And now the toy hunts_

_For all out-worlders in Wonderland._

_And now the hunts_

_Have extended into their land."_

Elicia rubbed her temples, trying to make sense of it all. "What?"

Tweedledee and Tweedledum exchanged a look and shook their heads. "It is a shame. We couldn't have made it any more clear."

"Well, um, yeah, you could have."

Tweedledee sighed. "You must have been out of touch with the rest of us to not have understood that…or even have had that explained to you."

Tweedledum nodded. "I agree! Where have you been these past ten years?"

"Ten?" She shook her head. "It's been fifteen years since I last was here. And fifteen years since Alice took a crown that didn't belong to her."

Tweedledee and Tweedledum exchange a look horror, as if Elicia knew something she wasn't supposed to. They looked back at her. "You must be an oyster, to have not been here for fifteen years and be so young."

"Young? Thirty is hardly considered young anymore."

"You were fifteen when you last were here?" Tweedledum inquired.

"Yeah, what of it…?" She was becoming suspicious of the two brothers and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a deafening roar from the sky. She looked up and saw a beetle-shaped mechanical thing flying slowly. "What is that?!"

"The scarab!" Tweedledee announced happily.

"Scarab?!"

"It must know an oyster is in the woods somewhere," Tweedledum said slowly, "otherwise it wouldn't be here."

"It thinks?!"

"No, a machine cannot think."

Tweedledee looked at his brother. "The scarab takes orders from a command center. If a radar shows up that an oyster is in Wonderland, the scarab is sent out."

"How do you know?" Elicia demanded.

"We used to work at that center. Queen Alice loved us, told us that we were great doctors for interrogating the oysters and great jesters for making her laugh."

"Why were you fired?"

"An oyster didn't succumb to our interrogation methods once," Tweedledum sighed, "and Queen Alice, much like her mother before her, will not accept a failure of any kind. It was either live in seclusion, or lose our heads."

"We chose seclusion." Tweedledee shrugged. "We're used it."

"Maybe—Maybe you can help me find the rebellion then." Elicia said, not thinking. She just wanted to get away from something that would send her to her death.

"What do you know of the rebellion?"

"Not much. I just know that I'm supposed to join it. I was brought here from my world for that purpose."

The brothers exchanged a mischievous glance. "Really? And why was that?"

Elicia closed her lips tight, knowing that if she revealed her true purpose to the rebellion then she would really die. "I don't know. I was brought here without knowing for what purpose. There was mention of the rebellion and that's all I know."

"We see…" They cleared their throats and screamed towards the scarab, "Down here! There's an oyster down here!"

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Tweedledee grabbed her arm. "We have captured a loose oyster!"

A flood light shined down on the trio, and burned something onto Elicia's skin. She yelped as a green wave tattoo appeared on her right shoulder.

A ladder lowered down from the scarab and men in suits climbed down it. One, with the number one on his suit, approached them. He smirked and nodded. "Good job. You are loyal to her majesty, and I shall present you two to her. She shall reward you for this fine capture."

One grabbed Elicia's other arm and pulled her from Tweedledee. "I just need your names."

"Tweedledee and Tweedledum."

"I see." He smirked and pulled out a gun. "Queen Alice, the day you were fired, said that you were to be killed on sight if ever seen again for displeasing her when you chose to live in seclusion."

Before either of them could get a word out, One shot both dead where they stood. Elicia screamed a bit and struggled against his grip. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"You are an oyster, you cannot be allowed to run around Wonderland." One laughed, "That would be harmful to those loyal to her majesty. You oysters are dangerous things after all. Look at what you did to Queen Alice's two old interrogators. They were loyal to her, and that's why you killed them. You must think running around is a good idea, trying to join the rebellion."

"You bastard! Let me go!"

"What will her majesty think when I tell her that Tweedledee and Tweedledum were denied their reward because of a crazed oyster?" He shrugged and pushed her into another suit; Six. "Let's go."

Six nodded. "Yes sir." He slung Elicia easily over his shoulder and climbed up the ladder into the scarab without any difficulty even though she struggled.

Once inside the scarab, Six took her into a back area and threw her into a room half full of other people. "Just stay quiet and maybe Queen Alice will go easy on you! Though I can't imagine why, we're not going to tell her about any 'good behavior'." With that, the door slammed shut, locking automatically.

Elicia stood up and ran over to the door, slamming it with her fists. "You can't do this! Let me out!"

"Quiet, girl," a woman hissed.

"Do you want them to report to the queen that you were trying to destroy her toy?!" A man snapped.

She turned around and saw ten other people in the dim, flickering light. "Who are you?"

The woman with pale skin, wearing a light brown cloak with the hood up, looked up. "That doesn't matter!" She looked at Elicia, a tattoo similar to Elicia's was in the middle of her forehead. "What matters is that we can at least spend our last few moments before death takes us in peace!"

"Death?" She shook her head. "No! I was supposed to go with White Rabbit and W—Barnes to find the rebellion!"

"Shut up!" The woman stood now. "That isn't to be spoken of!" With her now standing, it was clear that the woman wasn't yet a true woman. She was maybe fifteen or sixteen years old.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen. What's it to you? Why does it matter?"

"My god…" Elicia took a breath. "When I was fifteen, I first came here, to Wonderland."

The girl's eyes narrowed. "You came here before? And you escaped? How did you managed it?!"

"When I came here, the Queen of Hearts was still in power. There was nothing like this. That was fifteen years ago."

"You…" The girl lowered her hood, showing black hair. "You're from our world? And you came here fifteen years ago?"

"Yes."

The girl smiled. "I'm Katherine." She gestured to the dark haired man that was sitting next to her on the floor. "That's my older brother, Zack."

Zack stood up, his tattoo was across his nose. "Kat, go sit down! Just because this woman's been here before doesn't mean she's of any help!"

"But, Zack, before we were captured, when the rebellion was giving us shelter, they spoke of a girl, a certain girl, who came to Wonderland before. Fifteen years by our time! She is the true Queen of Wonderland!"

He shook his head. "She's not the girl! The girl's name was—"

"Elicia Liddell," Elicia chimed in, "am I right?"

He eyes her suspiciously. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

Elicia took a breath. "Hate to break it to you, but I **am** Elicia Liddell."


End file.
